Battlefield
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Thalia and Luke will always be fighting, there love will always be a batllefield. based off of Jordin Sparks- Battlefield. Luke/Thalia one shot


Luke/Thalia ONESHOT- Battle field

"Luke, why?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I thought you'd be on my side, please Thalia, you can still trust me." he wanted to go and wipe her silent tears away, but he knew she wouldn't let him touch her. He knew what he had done, it was an act to gain attention. No matter how good it felt to have so much power, he had let go of the person that meant the most.

"I thought we cherished truth, but this 'truth' you speak of, no longer rings any bells." she wanted to join him, to have power and be with the boy she had always loved, but she knew the people back home, Annabeth, the girl who needed someone to connect pain with. Percy, they may fight a lot, but there were times when they helped each other. Grover, he tried so hard, no use letting it go to waste. Her father, mother, camp.

She stepped forward, not caring if he would push her back. She leant over to his ear.

"You cant brake the broken" she whispered.

"Thalia! I don't want to hurt you! I never lied, were still family, Annabeth would be here, you, me, her. Just like old times. I need you!"

"NO! Luke, you need power! You want me to destroy the gods and watch my home be torn apart! Annabeth never talks about you! She has Percy! Besides, we are always fighting" he felt close to tears and cry as she did. "I-I Luke...we'll never work, I'm on one side, your on another." she started stepping away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Thalia, I may not be the same. I know were not on the same team. I know it'll be hard to gain the trust of your family, and you. It's like Romeo and Juliet, in the end there together"

"You cant change who you are now. You will never gain my trust! Never! And Romeo and Juliet never fought like us and they died in the end!" she hissed. She knew, one must die while the other survives. She had to win, her Pride, her friends and her heart told her so.

"I cant explain it, but without you, I'm nothing."

"Leave me alone!" she ripped her hand away, storming in the other direction. She had the power to kill him now, but it wasn't the right time.

He walked into his old Apartment. The first thing he saw was the strip of pictures he took with Annabeth and Thalia. He grabbed it and sat on his bed. Her smile was happy, but it wasn't anymore. He remembered her first words to him:

_OY! Stay off my bench! _

She had pushed him off and she laid on it, satisfied with a days work. He had laughed and got her in a sitting position.

"_Hey I'm Luke"_

"_hi, I'm Thalia, now scoot off my bench!" she started pushing him with her head until she was panting, but he didn't budge. When he laughed she had punched him in the face._

"_Man! You can land a punch girlie!" she giggled at her nickname._

"_It's only because I am WAY cooler than you" she leaned back and put her hands behind her head while propping her feet on his lap. He pushed them off._

"_I am a Demigod!" she screamed to the sky and he grinned. She was acting so weird around this boy, but she felt happy and comfortable._

"_Me too"_

"_reeeaaally?" she asked. "I am the daughter of Zeus, you?"_

"_Hermes" she started laughing. "What?"_

"_I am officially WAY WAY cooler than you"_

He laughed at the memory, but when the memory faded, he felt his tears return.

_I don't know you anymore... _her words echoed in his head.

_Yes you do Thalia..._he realized how stupid he had sounded.

Her tears fell and for the first time, she sobbed with them. Why? She kept asking the same question. Annabeth had dropped by several times, but Thalia didn't talk. She kept asking and asking.

Luke had been her ro-model. She looked up to him-more than that-loved him. All the wishes. All the lies. All of the things she wishes were truth. Family, Love, Him. She remembered him saying they were family. the most dysfunctional family ever. With the differences that just screamed; freaks.

_Annabeth's head rested on Thalia's shoulder and Luke's arm draped around her shoulder as well. She laid her head against Annabeth's and she stirred, but didn't awaken. Thalia heard Luke laugh and she looked up._

"_We are one Damn dysfunctional Family_" _he whispered. "Look, I'm the crazy Dad who dislikes Pie..and the son of a Freaking God, Annabeth, is the Baby, too smart for her age and daughter of a goddess, you, Thalia- you're the mommy, the crazy Emo mother who has super powers and the Daughter of a God. You wanna know why it's better than the rest?" he asked her._

_She nodded. "You know how Mortals see magic as impossible and everyone wants it? And how the Gods are Impossible to them? We are impossible-and the best things are impossible...so we will always be the best, most horrible, but perfect Family known to man." Annabeth had awoken and was smiling at them, obviously had been listening to their conversation._

"_So Family? Promise?" Annabeth asked. Luke nodded._

"_I promise..._

Liar. He promised. She felt saddened and dark from the memory. That promise had been broken when he promised Kronos his loyalty.

_Love stinks_ she thought to herself.

_why does love always feel like battlefield?_

_A battlefield a battlefield_

_why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_A battlefield a battlefield..._


End file.
